marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Incredible Hulk 2
The Incredible Hulk 2 is the sequel to the 2008 film The Incredible Hulk. =Cast/Characters= Edward Norton as Bruce Banner/Hulk Liv Tyler as Betty Ross William Hurt as General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross Tim Roth as Emil Blonsky/Abomination Tim Blake Nelson as Samuel Sterns/Leader Ty Burrel as Leonard Samson/Doc Samson =Plot= Alliance of the Dark Ever since his fight with the Hulk in Harlem Emil Blonsky has been being held in a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison in Virginia in a cell shackled with chrome steal chains. One night a cloaked figure approaches the base. The guard spots him as he comes by and shouts that he shouldn't be there. The figure turns to him and the guard suddenly has a powerful seizure, making him go out cold. The cloaked figure steals the guard's access card and enters the prison. The cloaked figure enters the prison with the access card and go to a cell, opening that door with the card as well. Inside is Emil Blonsky chained in place. With a terminal the cloaked figure releases Blonsky from his bindings. When Blonsky asks who the cloaked figure is the cloaked figure puts down his hood and says that his name is Dr. Samuel Sterns. Blonsky remembers Sterns and asks why he would free him. Sterns says that he would tell him after they escape. Blonsky gets the two of them out of there. On a cliff Sterns tells Blonsky that they are gods that deserve to rule over mortals and that he proposes an alliance between the two to which Blonsky agrees. Taming the Beast Bruce Banner is still in the British Colombia trying to master controlling himself as the Hulk. When he self induces a transformation he accidentally reeks havoc in a nearby forest and eventually strains himself enough to revert back into human form. Bruce then returns home. The Notice While sitting in his office General Ross is given a notice from the pentagon by his female assistant. Ross reads it and figures out that General John Ryker has been placed in charge of finding and capturing the Hulk do to Ross' several failures. Ross is outraged at this and is told by his assistant that Ryker would be arriving the next day. Strained Relationship Betty has been depressed ever since Bruce has gone into hiding again, and tries to maintain a relationship with her boyfriend Leonard Samson. While working in a lab she is approached by Leonard who says that for a while she has seemed very distant. Betty says that it is nothing but Leonard says that he knows it is because of her feelings for Bruce, and that she can't love more then one man. He tells her that she has to choose between the two of them and then leaves the lab. Laboratory Sterns takes Blonsky into the laboratory that he made inside of an abandoned military base. Sterns tells Blonsky of how he had gotten infected and then revealed that when the university found out about his transformation he was fired and the police arrested him. Sterns says that the first time he used his powers against other people was to escape from the police. When Blonsky asks what Sterns was planning Sterns tells him. The New Man in Charge Outside of the military base he is at General Ross and others watch as a helicopter comes down. Out of it comes General John Ryker and his aide Major Glenn Talbot. Ryker and Talbot approach Ross who outstretches his hand. Ryker shakes it and greets Ross. The two then enter the base. heyyy heyy heyyyy.!!:0 Inside of the base Ross and Ryker talk. Ryker says that he has now been put in charge of finding the Hulk and that he will still let Ross help, telling Ross that he can have the burden of leadership taken off of his shoulders to try and appease him. Ryker pours the two of them cups of whiskey and toasts to their search for the Hulk. =See Also= *''Iron Man 2'' *''Punisher: Welcome Back Frank'' Category:Movies